Left Behind
by Krysty
Summary: When Fred leaves Faith all alone and miserable, Bosco shows her that no matter what else may happen, he's there for her every step of the way. Please read and Review. Chapters 4 and 5 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, (Although I wish I did) please feel free to read and review. Also I want to send out my thanks to the creators of Third Watch, without them, this story would not exist.

Left Behind

It was a cold winter evening, the kind of night that would make a Polar Bear shiver. Bosco and I were sitting in the RMP under our bridge, ducking calls long enough to get a bite to eat. When our actual dinner break had come up, we were making an arrest at Bloomingdale's for shoplifting. These things always seemed to happen more often around the holidays.

"I'm starved!" said Bosco, taking a huge bite of his meatball sandwich. He took a long swig off of his bottle of Diet Coke and then opened the box of fries sitting next to him.

I unwrapped my own Chicken Salad sandwich, and cracked open my bottle of Evian. I reached over and scooped a few of Bosco's fries, and began eating.

"Hey, if you wanted fries, you should have spoke up!" he said, swatting at my hand playfully.

"Bosco, there's a ton of 'em there." I said.

"Oh, all right, I suppose I can let it go this time." He said

We sat eating quietly, watching the snowfall outside the car.

After we finished dinner, it was back to work, and then finally the end of our shift came. We went back to the station house, filled out all our paperwork and went into the locker room to change back into our street clothes.

"Hey Faith, its pretty cold out there, let me give you a lift home." Said Bosco.

"Thanks Bos."

We jumped into his car, and he drove me back to my apartment.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were awful quiet at dinner." He asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Faith come on, we've been partners for the last 13 years. I know when something isn't right with you. Now come on, what gives?" he asked.

"Fine! If it's really that important to you, and you really need to know, come on up!" I said getting out of the car.

We went up to my apartment, and I opened the door.

We went inside and Bosco's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw what had been causing my heartaches over the past couple days.

The living room was empty, except for the old sofa. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, it was empty too. Except for one set of dishes, a single plate, glass, mug, bowl, knife, fork and spoon. There was one pot, and one frying pan in the cupboard as well. Everything else had been taken.

Bosco turned back to face me, and asked.

"Fred left you?"

"Uh-huh, he took the kids, and all of their stuff and he was gone. I came home from work last Friday and found the apartment like this. Apparently there was someone else, just as I suspected..." I broke off, tears falling down my cheek.

"Oh Faith!" said Bosco, pulling me into his arms and hugging me.

"That's not all...these arrived this afternoon." I sobbed showing Bosco the envelope from Fred's lawyer. "Divorce Papers."

"Well Faith, there's not much I can tell you except that you should sign those papers and send 'em back. You should also start working on getting the kids back. Judge Halstead will probably be able to help you get the kids back right away; In the mean time, you can come and stay with me at my place."

"Thanks Bosco, you're the best." I replied.

I went into the bedroom, and grabbed as many clothes that would fit into my duffel bag, along with a few extra uniforms. As soon as I was ready Bosco and I left. I locked up the apartment, and we left to head back to his place.

"So, I get to see the famous Boscorelli bachelor pad, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Yup." He replied smiling over at me.

When we arrived at his apartment, Bosco opened the door, and I stepped inside. It was a nice little place. The living room was painted in eggshell white, with a very plush smoky gray carpet. There was a gorgeous Italian black leather couch, with a matching chair and loveseat. There was a marble coffee table, and matching end tables. A big Screen TV was against one wall facing the sofa. There was a big window, looking out over Central Park.

The kitchen was really nice too. It was decorated in a soft yellow colour, with white marble tiles. There was lots of cupboard and counter space. The Fridge was made of stainless steel, and there was a gas stove, complete with a range hood and everything. Bosco also had a dishwasher. There was a gorgeous antique table set up in the corner. I peeked in the cupboards and saw that the dishes were made of fine china.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place." He said.

I followed Bosco down the hall to the bathroom. It was gorgeous. It was decorated in soft blue and white. The bathtub was huge. It looked to be one of those jacquzzi style ones with the jets...That would be nice for taking a bubble bath later.

We reached the door at the end of the hall, and I stopped and held my breath, we were about to enter his bedroom, the most private space in his entire apartment. Bosco opened the door, and I was blown away by what I saw.

His bedroom was a work of art! It was decorated with a jungle theme. There was a mural painted around the entire room, of trees, with the various flora and fawna sitting among them. The bed was a four poster, with a canopy of leopard printed fabric. The bed spread matched the canopy, and there were little throw pillows on the bed, printed in zebra, tiger, and more leopard spots. The ceiling was a canopy of leaves, with a painting of a parrot flying across. There was a second on-suite bathroom.

"Wow! Bosco, this is incredible." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How did you afford to do all this?" I asked.

"Well, I had a friend who was an interior designer and she fixed up my place for me." he said. "She said she wanted a challenge."

"Well she's certainly done a beautiful job." I said.

"So Faith, now that you're here, what would you like to do first?" he asked, smiling.

"Actually, I'd love a bubble bath in that huge tub." I said.

"Allright, go ahead, I'll wait for you in the living room." he said.

And with that, he was gone, and I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed everything I needed for my bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After I finished my bubble bath, I climbed out of the tub, dried myself off and pulled on a pair of old sweatpants and a faded Mickey Mouse T shirt.

I wrapped my hair in a big fluffy blue towel, and went out into the hallway.

"Faith?" called Bosco.

"Yeah, I'm all done with the bath." I replied.

"Come on out to the living room." He called.

I went into the living room and Bosco was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok, I'm not driving." I joked.

"They're in the fridge." He said, "Oh and while you're at it, throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave."

"Bosco, that bath was awesome, those jets are incredible." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad you were able to relax and enjoy it." He said coming up behind me.

What happened next was so shocking to me, I didn't know if I had imagined it or not. Bosco leaned down and kissed me on the back of the neck.

"Bosco!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to think.

"Faith, I've been waiting a very long time to show you exactly how I feel about you. I've been feeling it every day since we became partners, but I was never able to tell you, because you were married to Fred."

"But what about you and Sergeant Cruz?" I asked.

"That's ancient history...And now that you mention it, Faith, there's something you need to know about Me and Cruz...I was only in it for the sex...it didn't mean anything, it was just sex. And Cruz showed me just how much she thought of me too, last time we were together, we had sex, and she moaned out another name...Faith I don't know how to tell you this, but well, guess who's name it was?" said Bosco

"Fred? My Fred? That bitch! She's dead the next time I see her." I exclaimed, breaking into tears.

"Faith.... its okay, come on; don't cry." Said Bosco wrapping his arms around me. "She's not worth it, believe me. And besides if Fred wants someone like her, instead of a babe like you, then he really didn't know what he had in the first place. Come on Faith, have a beer, and relax with me, I'll give you one of my famous Boscorelli back rubs."

"How could Fred do this to me." I sobbed, my knees went weak, and I fell forward Bosco grabbed on to me, and turned me around in his arms to face him.

"Listen to me Faith. Fred isn't worth the pain. And I'll tell you something right now, right here, right in front of you is a guy who'll never hurt you. You'll never lose me to another woman. Faith I've been in love with you for the past 13 years since we started working together as partners. It used to kill me when Fred used to come in and pick you up from work. It was a bitter reminder that I could never have you. And I guess that's why I never settled down in a relationship. The only woman I ever wanted to be with, I couldn't have." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh Bosco! That's really sweet. You really are an amazing guy, y'know?" I smiled at him through my tears.

"So what do you say Faith, will you give me a chance to show you how deep my love for you really is?" asked Bosco, taking a tissue from his shirt pocket and wiping away my tears.

"Yes!" I replied, not even giving it a second thought. I believed him; I believed every last word he just said to me.

Bosco and I stood there staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. And then it was like something clicked between us, and suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips. And that was it! That was when I knew that no matter what else happened, I wanted to be beside Bosco forever.

"Maurice Boscorelli, I love you!" I said; kissing him back, this time it was a much deeper kiss that lasted a lot longer.

Then something hit me. And I broke away from Bosco. I went and grabbed my purse off the coffee table in the living room; I pulled out the envelope from Fred's lawyer, and pulled out the Divorce papers. I signed on the dotted line with no regrets.

"I'll send these back in the morning. And now Bosco, I say we celebrate, and make our love official, what do you say?" I asked.

"You got it!" he said.

Bosco took me by the hand, and led me down the hall to his bedroom. We sat on the edge of the bed, and sat staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. And then when he finally kissed me, it was a deep, very tender and loving kiss, which seemed to last for a long time.

Bosco laid me down on the big bed. All the while kissing my lips, and nibbling my earlobes, He kissed my neck, and slipped a hand under my t-shirt.

"Oh Faith!" he moaned as he fiddled with the front clasp on my bra.

"Oh Bos! I love you!" I moaned.

Bosco got my bra unclasped, and he got me to sit up, and slipped my T-shirt over my head, and gently removed my bra.

"Faith, your breasts are so beautiful." Said Bosco leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked and played with it for a while, making me moan and squirm underneath him.

I reached up and started unbuttoning the buttons on Bosco's shirt. After I was done I slid it off of him, and liked what I saw underneath, a firm, trim body, with nice pecs, and no beer belly like Fred used to have. I could definitely get used to that! His skin was so soft. It felt so good. I didn't even mind the little bit of hair on his chest. It was actually kind of sexy.

"Oh Faith, touch me!" he moaned.

I ran my hands over his back, and he continued to moan as we kissed.

Bosco started to remove my sweatpants, and I got a little nervous, but his sweet kisses on my lips were enough to tell me that it was okay. After he had them off, he leaned back from me for a little bit, to admire my body.

"You have a gorgeous body Faith. What a nice shape you have! Sexy!" he said kissing me again.

"So come on Boscorelli off with the jeans and boxers.... If I gotta be naked, then so do you." I teased.

Bosco stood up and took off his jeans, revealing a sexy pair of black boxers underneath. He slipped them off too, and we got under the covers together, I was surprised when I felt cool satin under me. Bosco slept on satin sheets!

We continued to kiss, touch, and explore each other's bodies for a long while, and then when he finally entered me at last, we both moaned softly.

We made love for hours, and stopped only when we noticed the sun coming up through the window.

"I love you Faith." Whispered Bosco as he drifted off to sleep in my arms.

I laid awake watching him sleep, holding him close to me, and feeling so loved and so wanted. And I knew that I wanted it to be like this forever. As far as I was concerned Fred and Cruz could burn in hell.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3 

The next morning before work, Bosco and I woke up in each other's arms, and when I opened my eyes and saw him there holding me, I felt so happy. He looked so cute there sleeping, there was another few minutes before the alarm went off. I decided to wait and let the alarm wake him.

When the alarm woke him, Bosco opened one eye, and then the other one, and when he saw me he smiled a great big smile, and kissed my lips.

"Mmmmm, good morning!" he yawned.

"Hi!" I said smiling at him.

"Mmmm Faith, last night was....well...outstanding." he whispered kissing my cheek

"I love you Bos..er...Maurice." I fumbled, hmmm, somehow I wasn't sure if I should call him by his first name.

"You can still call me Bosco babe. As long as I can call you Bella..." he said kissing my neck, and shoulder.

"Hey Bosco!" I said, suddenly thinking of something.

"Yeah Sweetie?" he asked, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, God he has such a cute little butt.

"What are we gonna do at work, you know if Swersky finds out about us, he'll split us up." I said.

"Yeah, so we'll just have to be careful at work, and not let our romantic life be a part of our work life. And I want to be right beside you in everything Faith." He called from in the bathroom.

"Say honey, I'm gonna take a shower in here, would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Yeah okay, it saves water." I agreed and crawled out of bed to follow him in there.

After a hot shower, and a quick bite to eat, it was off to work,.

We arrived at the station house, and went to roll call as usual. We grabbed 2 seats in the back, and waited for Swersky to come and talk to us.

He walked in right on cue, and began to address us.

"Sullivan and Davis, you're in 55-Edward, with a meal break at 17:30"

"Monroe and Cruz, hooker patrol, in 55 Charlie, Meal at 18:00"

"Boscorelli and Yokas, stick around after Roll Call, I need to speak to you both."

"Also, while we're all here, I'd like to introduce a new officer at the 55, and a new addition to the Third Watch, everyone, I want you all to meet Officer Wilde, and also her partner Officer Longfellows."

"Wilde and Longfellows can ride in 55-Frank with a meal break at 19:00"

"Let's see if we can't try and get that scum-ball that's been selling pot to kids off of our streets, eyes and ears out there." said Swersky.

Everyone left roll call, and Swersky walked to the back of the room and sat down next to me and Bosco.

"All right you two, We just received word, that there's some kind of sicko going around stalking couples."

"We're gonna need you two to work undercover...because you both know each other so well, we want to use you as bait, to help us catch this guy."

"Lieu! that's a bit dangerous, isn't it?" I asked

"If you don't want to do it Yokas, say the word, and I'll have Sergeant Cruz accompany Bosco." He said.

"No! That won't be necessary!" I exclaimed, no way was I leaving _her_ with Bosco.

"So when would we have to start?" asked Bosco.

"Tomorrow night." "There's been several incidents of this individual bothering couples parked in cars at a local lover's lane." "There was even one sexual assault." said Swersky.

"That's all I know for now, now you two get out there in 55-David, and look for that dope-dealer." Said Swersky.

"Yes sir!"

And with that, we were on our way out of the station house. I went to get the radios, and Bosco went to get the RMP, and we were off. And as we were walking out the front door, we bumped smack into Cruz.

"Walk much?" I grumbled, not daring to look that little home-wrecker in the eye. Because if I did, I would snap!

"Actually, yes I do, right into Fred's arms." She hissed.

That was it! I lost it, I lunged for Cruz, my fist balled up, I was gonna give her a knuckle sandwich right here infront of everyone!

"FAITH NO!" yelled Bosco, grabbing my wrist.

"Whattaya mean no?" I yelled back.

"Faith, she's not worth it. It's like I said before....you know what I said....no need for me to repeat on, let's go." Said Bosco.

We walked away from Cruz leaving her there with a puzzled look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Except for 2. (Wilde and Longfellows) Also, I want to thank my wonderful bf Adam for helping me out a bit with the last chapter.... thanks darling I love you a lot.

Chapter 4 

It was going to be a long night. Swersky had switched Bosco and I to midnights, and we were under deep cover tonight. We were gonna try and lure the couple stalker out of hiding to make a move, and then we'd have him!

We were sitting in an unmarked police car, in Central park, parked at a spot known to be frequented by many couples, who parked here for a little "intimate time."

It was weird being at work, and not being dressed in my uniform. Although I made sure I looked hot. I was wearing a fluffy pink sweater, and my tightest blue jeans. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and on my feet I wore my favourite black boots.

Bosco looked good too, dressed in a navy blue silk shirt, and dark jeans. He wore his favourite black leather jacket, and he smelled amazing. I loved his cologne. Drakkar Noir...it smelled so sexy on him.

"55 David reporting in, we're at the post." I radioed into the station.

"Copy that David. Call us if you need anything, otherwise, we'll check in with you every hour or so." Said dispatch.

"10-4! Thanks!" I responded.

"So, now that we're here, what should we do?" asked Bosco, looking around.

"I brought a few crossword books, and a few little things to help pass the time." I said.

"Or we could make this look real..." he suggested, raising his eyebrows, and winking at me.

"Yeah we could." I agreed, thinking it would be totally hot, to mess around with him on duty.

We moved a little closer to each other. Bosco clicked on the car radio, to a soft rock station. The song on the radio was Michelle Branch's "Are you happy now?"

"Could you look me in the eye, and tell me that you're happy now?" she sang.

"Oh yeah, fuckin' right I could!" cracked Bosco. Leaning in close to me. Kissing my neck gently.

I giggled and leaned in close to him, nibbling his earlobe. I slipped my arms around him, and pulled him close for a sweet little smooch on the lips

"Oh Faith, honey, you smell so good! What perfume is that?" asked Bosco.

"Nina Ricci, _L'aire du temps_." I said. "You like it?"

"It's sweet...just like you!" said Bosco.

We embraced each other tightly then and snuggled up, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Baby, I just want you to know, that at first when Fred left me, I was miserable, but after you opened up to me...I was so touched by everything you said to me that night, and I knew it was going to be okay." I whispered, nuzzling his neck, kissing it lightly.

"Faith, you don't know how happy that makes me, to hear that." He said pulling away for a second. He jumped out of the car, and went into the trunk.

Bosco jumped back in the front with a small picnic hamper. He pulled out a red silk scarf and spread it over the seat, He then set down a couple votive candles, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice, along with two very pretty fluted glasses, He pulled his discman out of the basket, and hooked it up to a pair of little speakers which he set up on the dashboard.

Bosco turned off the radio,

He then chose a CD, and put it in...and a song started up...

"At last...my love has come along. My lonely days are over....and life is like a song!" sang Etta James.

"Faith, get out of the car for a bit...let's dance together."

"Bosco, it's freezing out there, let's stay warm, cuddled up in here."

"Yeah, okay." He said, popping the cork on the grape juice.

He filled both glasses and we sat sipping the juice and talking to each other listening to his CD, a collection of nice love songs...(He had really become romantic, since he'd confessed his love to me.)

"55-David this is dispatch, come in." said a voice over the radio.

Bosco reached over and hit pause on the CD Player, and picked up the mic.

"This is Boscorelli." He replied.

"Everything okay out there?" they asked.

"Yeah, all quiet so far, nothing unusual to report." He said.

"That's a big 10-4! We're here if you need anything." Said dispatch.

Bosco reached into the hamper again, and pulled out a red and white box tied with a shiny red ribbon. He started the music back up again.

"I bought these for you Faith, I know you love chocolates." Said Bosco, handing me the box.

"Assorted Truffles." I said smiling. "4 Champagne, 4 Irish Cream, 4 Raspberry, and 4 Grand Mariner."

"Thanks baby! Let's have one." I whispered.

"I'll have a Raspberry one." Said Bosco.

After our truffles, we were joking about what to do with the sugar buzz we now had when Bosco leaned over and kissed me on the lips, using his tongue to part my lips, and deepening the kiss.

I moaned softly, and reached up to run my fingers through his sexy short brown hair. We continued to kiss, and then when we finally broke it, he leaned down and blew out the candles. He packed everything away except for the discman, and pulled me close to him.

"Oh Faith, I love you! You look so sexy tonight." He whispered, laying me down on the seat.

Bosco kissed my neck, and nibbled my earlobe, all the while whispering dirty little things into my ear.

"Oh Faith! I want you so bad right now honey. You don't realize what you do to me!" he moaned into my ear.

Just then, I happened to glance up over Bosco's shoulder and what I saw, made me jump!

"Bosco!"

There, looking in on us, with a knife in his hand, stood a man.

Bosco turned around slowly to face the man; the man pulled the door open, and pulled him out by the back of his shirt.

"Get down on the ground. And don't move until I tell you too." He growled.

Bosco lay down, and the man got in the car beside me, I was hysterical, years of police training and I was still freaked out!

"Please mister, don't hurt me....Me and my boyfriend were just trying to spend some time alone together."

"Shut up, you're going to stay quiet bitch!" he growled.

The guy started pulling at my sweater, which was pissin' me off, he was going to stretch it all out of shape. There was no way I was going to take this, they didn't teach me to defend myself at the academy for nothing.

I curled up my leg, and brought my knee up, nailing him firmly in the groin.

He then hauled off and slapped my face, and that was when out of nowhere Bosco smashed him over the head with a billy club. It must have been in the trunk.

Bosco pulled him out of the car, and off of me, and threw him down in the snow.

"Now you're under arrest for assaulting a New York City Police Officer, and for assault with a deadly weapon!" he said, cuffing the guy's hands behind his back.

"Under arrest? You're cops?" the guy asked, stunned.

"That's right! Now get in there..." said Bosco, shoving the guy into the back of the car.

We took him back to the station, and processed him. We called the three victims that had been assaulted by this guy, and each one identified him in a line-up. He was going to jail for a long time.

"Good work, Boscorelli, Yokas. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to relieve you both of duty for the rest of the shift. Go home and get some sleep, and come in tomorrow for the Third Watch as usual."

"Yes sir!" we said together.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat at Denny's, I'm starving." I said.

We got to Denny's and sat down, the waitress brought us our coffee, and as we sat drinking coffee, and waiting for the food, talking about the arrest we'd just made, my cell phone rang.

I answered my phone, and heard Emily's voice on the other end.

"Mom! I can't take this anymore, Cruz is driving me mental mom! She's such a controlling bitch...she smashed Charlie's Game Boy just because he was playing with it at the breakfast table, she wouldn't let me go to the movies after school with Melissa and Valerie, and she told me I wasn't allowed to hang up my posters in my room, she ripped my favourite one of Orlando into little bitty pieces too." She sobbed.

"Emily Yokas! There's no need to use language like that." I said, "Now calm down and talk to me, tell me what's going on." I said.

Bosco shot me a concerned look across the table, and I gestured to let him know it was okay.

"I want to come home to you Mom. I don't want to live here with her. Dad takes her side too. He slapped me the other day because I sassed her. I told her she wasn't my mom, and that she couldn't tell me what to do, and Dad grounded me for a month, and he hit me too mom, he hit me hard across the face, and left a mark." She continued to sob and sniffle, and it broke my heart hearing it.

"Emily, is Charlie around?" I asked.

"He's passed out mom, he's awful tired. Poor little guy. He's been really sad about his Game Boy. He loved that thing." She said.

"Okay, Emily, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get in touch with my lawyer, Mr. Silva, and I'm going to start trying to get custody of you and Charlie back. I don't want to leave you there with Cruz. It might take me a little while to get things in order, but I promise I'll handle it as quickly as I can okay baby?" I said.

"OK Mom." She said.

"Em, I need you to keep this quiet, okay? I don't want Daddy to know. Anyway sweetie, I'm going to go and eat, Uncle Bosco and I are having some food at Denny's, we worked night shift tonight. And we're kinda hungry. But don't you worry, I'm going to get you guys out of there. So just sit tight, and I'll try to come and see you at school as soon as I can, okay honey?"

"OK say hi to Uncle B for me." She said "I love you Mom, bye!"

"Bye baby." I said, feeling hot tears stinging my eyes, and wanting to seriously hurt Cruz for treating my kids like that. And as for Fred, I just did not want to go there.

"Is everything okay Faith, are the kids okay?" asked Bosco.

"Yeah, they're okay except for the fact that Cruz is the stepmom from hell." I sobbed.

"Oh Faith. Listen if you need someone to vouch for you in court, to tell them you're a good mom, I'm there for ya babe!" said Bosco.

I dried my eyes, and tried to get my composure, I picked at my French toast and sausage. What was I gonna do, I couldn't take the kids home yet...the apartment was still empty. No judge would give me custody back with the place like that.

"Oh Bos...what am I going to do?" I said. "The apartment's empty, the kids can't come home with it like that."

"Well Faith, I've got a bunch of money saved up. I can help you with fixin' the place up. We can buy some new beds for the kids, and new dishes and everything, and get the place looking great. Heck we can even re-decorate I'm sure the kids would love that. And if you want I can call Ashley, my friend the designer, and have her do something special with the kids' room." He offered.

"Well, that would be a start. And while we're working on the place, I can get in touch with my lawyer and have him start the process of getting them back."

"Actually babe, I think we should wait a bit, at least until we have the kids room in shape again?" said Bosco.

"Yeah; Seriously Mo, I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have you."

"Woah wait a second, did you just call me Mo?" said Bosco.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"That's kinda cute Faith." He said blushing.

"Mikey used to call me Mo...years ago, an' my ma too." He said.

Poor Mikey. Sully and Davis found a torso cut up in a garbage bag with a hand...and the fingerprints came back confirming that it was Mikey.

Poor Bosco; it was a long time before anyone knew if he was going to be okay.

"You still miss him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he did the right thing, telling us about the ecstasy ring, he prolly saved a lot of people from getting hurt or worse."

We finished breakfast and headed back to Bosco's apartment.

Bosco went to shower, and I went into the bedroom. The sun was blazing outside the window, and I closed the drapes darkening the room quite a bit. It was then that I had an idea. We wouldn't have time when we woke up for work, but what was wrong with a little bit of lovin' before we went to bed?

I set out some vanilla scented white candles, and lit them.

I then went into the walk-in closet and stripped out of my clothes, and changed into one of my favourite little nighties that I had brought over from my place, it was made of red satin. The nightgown had spaghetti straps, and it fit me perfectly, showing off all of my curves. It also rested just above my knees.

I let my hair down from its ponytail, and went out into the bedroom. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair quickly. I applied some more perfume. I then went over to the bed and laid myself out across the bedspread. Bosco came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of sexy white cotton boxers and drying his hair with a towel.

"Ahem!"

"Oh my god Faith, you look so good. That's a very sexy nightie!" he said coming over to the bed.

I jumped off the bed, and pulled back the bedspread, and Bosco and I slipped between the black satin sheets.

Bosco kissed me deeply on the lips, and playfully carried on to nibble on my earlobes.

I moaned softly, and wrapped my arms around him. We continued to kiss and touch each other, still getting to know each other's bodies, and I lost myself in the wonderful warm and safe feeling I had whenever he held me.

"I love you Mo." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Faith." He moaned in my ear as he slowly slipped inside me.

We made love slowly, savoring each moment. Getting lost in the amazing sensations. And when the pleasure became too intense, we called each other's names out, and I felt a warmth deep inside me as he came.

Bosco drifted off to sleep in my arms, and I laid there watching him sleep for the first little while until I too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of this except the storyline and two original characters (Wilde and Longfellows)

**Chapter 5.**

I couldn't believe that six months had passed since that horrible day when Fred left me all alone.

Bosco and I had fixed the apartment up...it was furnished again, and the kids' room looked better than ever thanks to his decorator friend. She had redone the whole room with a really cool Mickey Mouse theme. The walls were painted white, with a Mickey Mouse border around the top of the wall by the ceiling. There were Mickey Mouse bed sheets and bedspreads on the beds, and she had even found a Mickey Mouse phone for Emily. And she had given Charlie a stuffed Mickey Mouse, and Emily a stuffed Minnie Mouse.

I was so happy having the kids back with me. It had filled a huge void in my life. As for Fred he didn't stand a chance, as soon as Judge Halstead had found out about his drinking and about the way Cruz had been treating the kids, she ordered the children returned to me. She also ordered Fred to pay child support and alimony.

One morning as I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the kids before they went to school, Emily came up from downstairs with the mail. In it was a letter from my lawyer. My divorce was now final. I was no longer married to Fred.

I got the kids ready for school, and out the door, and then picked up the phone and called Bosco.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"My divorce is final." I said to him. "I found out this morning."

"Well this calls for a celebration, why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight, since we have the day off?" he said.

"Yeah ok, I'll ask Sasha if she'd mind looking after the kids." I replied.

Bosco came to pick me up around 6:30. I opened the door, and there he was standing there with a huge bunch of flowers. He was dressed to kill, wearing black dress pants, and a red silk shirt with his black leather tie.

"Hiya Faith! You look hot tonight!" he said looking me up and down.

I was dressed in my favourite little black dress. It was made of velvet and had spaghetti straps. I wore black heels, and my favourite gold chain and earring set. My hair was done up in a French braid (Emily had done it for me earlier.)

I wore very little make-up, a little bit of pink lip-gloss and a small amount of black eyeliner (Bosco didn't like me to wear a lot of makeup.)

"Where's the rugrats?" he asked.

"In the living room with Sasha." I said smiling

"EM! CHARLIE!" he yelled.

"Uncle Bosco!" yelled Charlie coming running into the hallway.

"Hey sport! Here ya go, these are for you." He said handing Charlie a few packs of those Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards that he collects

"Emily, I got something for you too." He said turning to my daughter.

He handed Emily a very cute little stuffed bear, and a beautiful glass statue of a unicorn. Emily loves unicorns and her eyes lit up.

"Thanks Uncle B!" she said hugging him.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Bosco!" said Charlie

"You guys are welcome." He said.

"So then; shall we?" I asked. "Emily, can you put my flowers in some water?" I asked.

"Sure mom." She said.

"SASHA! We're leaving." I called.

"Ok bye! Have fun!" she called back.

We left the apartment and got in the car, and I was not surprised at all when we ended up at a very elegant Italian restaurant.

We got seated at our table, and Bosco ordered a bottle of White Zinfandel.

We ordered bruschetta as an appetizer, and Bosco ordered Chicken Parmesan for both of us for the main course.

As we ate dinner I noticed that he seemed a little bit nervous, and when I asked him what was wrong he said nothing.

After dinner, we decided to go to a movie.

We decided on going to see The Notebook, which was a very romantic movie, and then after the movie we decided to catch the last elevator up to the observation deck at the Empire State Building.

When we got there we stood, looking out over the city and commenting on what a clear night it was. Bosco slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, and turned back to look out over the city again.

"So beautiful from up here, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah...too bad we know what it's really like down there, that's the only down side to being a cop." I said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bosco turned to face me, he pulled me into his arms for a kiss, and then reached into his coat pocket for something.

He got down on one knee infront of me, and smiled as he handed me a little red heart shaped velvet box.

"Faith, we've been together for six beautiful months now, and I've had a lot of time to think about what it is I'm about to say to you. And I know that I'm doing the right thing. Faith, I love you. I love everything about you. Your perfume, the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh, the way you kiss me, the way your eyes light up when I walk into the room. And I know that I want it all to be a part of my life forever, that I want you to be part of my life forever....I guess what I'm trying to say is, Faith...baby...Will you marry me?"

I was shocked! I hadn't been expecting this.

"Bosco..." I sighed.

"You don't have to say yes right away Faith. I know you just got through a very messy divorce and marriage probably isn't in the cards for you right now...but I want you to take this and think about it...okay baby?" he asked.

He handed me the box, and when I opened it, I burst into tears of joy.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond and Sapphire ring I had ever seen, it was set in Italian white gold how on earth did he know that sapphires were my favourite gems?

"Bosco, it's so beautiful!" I exclaimed wiping away the tears.

"So how about it Faith...have you got an answer for me now, or will I have to wait?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes Bosco, I'll marry you." I said smiling at him through the tears.

"Faith, you've just made me the happiest man on earth." He said, pulling me close again, and sliding the ring on my finger.

We sealed our engagement with a kiss and then caught the elevator back down to the street.

Bosco took me home, and I went up to my apartment, with a goofy grin on my face. On the way home we had discussed moving in together. Sasha and Ty had been looking for a place to move in together, and Bosco was thinking about renting his apartment to them. Better to rent it to someone he knew than to some stranger. He was even going to let them have it fully furnished.

The kids were in bed when I got home, and Sasha was sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV.

"What's got you so happy?" she said to me, noticing my smile.

"Well....I could tell you a million and one stories, but if you really wanna know." I said flashing my ring at her.

Sasha's mouth fell open, and she said "Is that?"

"Yeah!" I said giggling.

"Oh My Gosh! Faith, Congratulations." She said

"So I'm hoping you'll be one of my bridesmaids..." I said.

"Of course! I'd be honoured."

"Cool. Now I've got to go to bed...although I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home. I'm working tomorrow afternoon too." She said.

"See ya later Sasha."

"Bye Faith!"

I saw Monroe out of my apartment, and then headed off to bed. Even though I was so excited, I was able to fall asleep and as the alarm went off the next morning, I woke up and remembered why I was in such a good mood.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the storyline and two original characters.

**Chapter 6**

Exactly one week after Bosco proposed to me, he had arranged for Ty and Sasha to rent his apartment, and he moved in with me.

I cooked him an awesome dinner on his first night. One of his favourite dishes; Chicken Cacciatore, I also made a really good Caesar Salad, and I bought a Black Forest Cheesecake for dessert.

When the kids arrived home from school Bosco and I called a family meeting in the kitchen.

"What's going on Mom?" asked Emily.

"Guys. Uncle Bosco and I have decided that he should move in with us. And so he's going to live here now. I sure hope you guys don't mind." I said.

"Well its about time!" said Emily.

"Uncle Bosco, are you going to be my new Daddy?" asked Charlie

"Um...sure sport! Anything you want." He said, tousling Charlie's hair.

"Cool!" said Charlie, smiling.

We had dinner together as a family, and when we were having dessert, that was when I decided to let the kids in on my other little secret.

"Em, Charlie, I have something else to tell you. Remember last week when Uncle Bosco and I went out together. Well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. And I wanted to know what you guys think do you guys think we should get married?" I asked.

"Oh My Gosh! Mom! Are you serious?" said Em.

"Yeah." I said smiling and showing her the ring on my finger.

"You mean Uncle Bosco really is gonna be my new Daddy?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah buddy...I sure am!" said Bosco.

"Awesome!" said Charlie.

"That's really great Mom, I'm sure you guys are gonna be happy together." Said Emily smiling.

Emily turned to Bosco and smiled.

"Bosco...I always knew that one day you and Mom would realize what you truly mean to each other. I really hope that she makes you happy, and I hope you guys stay together forever. You deserve each other." Said my daughter. She really was wise beyond her years.

'Thanks Em!" he said, hugging her.

"Emily, honey, I wanted to ask you something very important. Would you be my maid of honour? I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to ask more than you." I said smiling at Em.

"Of course Mom, I'm thrilled that you would even ask." She said.

"I wanna be in the wedding too!" said Charlie.

"Of course buddy, you can carry the rings! So I don't forget 'em." Said Bosco

We finished up with dessert, and Emily and I did the dishes. Bosco tucked Charlie in at bedtime, and as we settled in together on the sofa to watch TV, I felt happy that we told the kids right away. And I was thrilled that they were so tickled pink by the news.


End file.
